


The Other Side of the Ink.

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: And Goggles' team is worried about him, Don't worry Goggles is just having a breakdown, Hachi is a good friend, M/M, Rider is a good boyfriend when saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: He was always there for his friends. He always had a smile on his face around others, but behind that smile, was a broken boy screaming for help.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	The Other Side of the Ink.

**Author's Note:**

> Small Spoiler for the Octo Expansion Arc Part 4 of the Splatoon Manga

Goggles didn't know what to do. Seeing his best friend, sanitized by the very thing they were trying to escape from, broke him. It took Hachi to tell him that he had to attack or be killed. The blue Inkling gulped before nodding, his eyes quickly looking at his best friend, Rider. Green eyes filled with hate and intent on killing for a mission forced on him.

Goggles was frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do. Hachi had to push him out of the way so he wouldn't get splatted by an AutoBomb. He couldn't do it. There was a force keeping him from attacking. Maybe because this isn't your typical turf war where after being splatted, they would respawn, no this was life or death. He couldn't hurt Rider. Maybe it was because they were just more than best friends.

He was quickly snapped out his thoughts, seeing Hachi fall on the ground, knocked out, and a Gold Dynamo Roller pointed right at him. His eyes watered up as the words of his tied-up friends went on deaf ears. "My wonderful test subject, exterminate them both." Rider walked up to Goggles; meanwhile, the boy was shaking in his boots. "Rider, please …don't do this."

The mind-controlled Inkling raised his roller while Goggles quickly covered his face, but before the weapon Rider had could splat him fell on the ground, knocked out. Hachi, however, was right behind him with his Blaster. "It's over- Goggles?" The blue Inkling was crying while the rest of his team, Cap'n Cuttlefish and Nana, surrounded him, Hachi and the knocked out Rider.

"He almost killed me. He would have done it without mercy…and I couldn't stop him." Everyone looked at Goggles in worry. Typically, even in death-threating situations, he would laugh it off and keep a bright smile on his face. "It's not your fault, Goggles. He had that stuff on him. You couldn't do any-" I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM WHEN HE SAVED US! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM TO FOLLOW ME INSTEAD OF WAITING ALONE!" He cried out; his feelings were finally spilling out.

While everyone was trying to get the boy to stop crying, Rider finally woke up and looked at the group. He didn't understand what happened until he saw the splash of teal ink on Hachi's clothes. It finally clicked that he attacked both Eight and Goggles and almost…the thought made him want to throw up. He closed his eyes before slowly walking over to Goggles.  
  
"Goggles…" The blue Inkling looked up at Rider with fat tears running down his face. "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes." Rider put a hand on Goggles' shoulder while the others looked away. It wasn't everyday Rider would do this so they wouldn't watch for his sake. "B-But Rider, I couldn't snap you-" You do enough for your team, Goggles. You are helping Nana and Hachi escape this place. I understand that you always want to be happy, but please, for your own sake....don't bottle up your emotions." He gently hugged Goggles while he cried into his Inky Black Rider. After a few minutes, he wiped his face clean and looked up. "Feel better?" Goggles nodded before Rider helped him up on his feet.

"Alright team, we will talk about what just happened when we get home, for now, let's help Hachi and Nana get to Inkopolis." The rest cheered while Hachi looked at Goggles in appreciation.

"You been through so much within such little time, Goggles. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the Splatoon Manga. It is worth it! 
> 
> Also, five hours listening to The Other Side of Paradise to write this, my wrist hurts like hell.


End file.
